Temporally Insane
by Midnight Lost
Summary: A slightly out of character story inspired by Lite Up. This was written by a friend of mine, I am merely posting it.
1. Chapter 1

Temporally Insane

Part 1

By: anonymous

(Posters Notes) OK I will start this off by saying this is not my fic, I am just posting it. A friend of mine wrote it and they will remain anonymous. This fic was inspired by my own, Lite Up. At any rate, hope everyone enjoys these short stories.

Shinji woke up in the hospital for the first time in a week. He looked over to his side surprised to see Asuka.

"Oh, finaly. Baka wakes up." commented Asuka as she rolled her eyes.

"Um…Asuka, What happened?" asked Shinji.

"Ohhhh you don't remember? Honestly?" Asuka got up and opened the shade. "Dr. Akagi was doing one of her tests on you and there was an accident." Asuka turned to look at him "You caused a real mess."

Shinji checked out of the hospital that afternoon. Misato came to pick him up and they were off to NERV.

"Shinji Ikari….Do you remember anything?" asked Dr. Akagi as she sat him down in a big leather chair in front of her desk. Shinji stared out into space for a moment

"I can…" he saw a picture in his mind that he was falling. "I'm falling" responded Shinji.

Ritsuko looked at her papers and shook her head, "Nothing like that showed up….that must have been something that happened in your subconscious mind." She sips her coffee. "Are you feeling woozy or have any strange thoughts?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Listen…what happened in here?!" Shinji suddenly became angry. Nobody was telling him anything.

"Ok your done today Shinji, you may go home." Ritsuko motioned towards the door. Shinji stiffle got up and walked out with Misato following close behind.

"Shinji, can you take the tram home, I have to stay a little longer today. If anything happens call here." Misato smiled. "Have a good day." With that she shuts the door behind her. Shinji walks out in disbeleif.

"What happened that nobody wants to talk about?" He slaps himself as he walks out "Why didn't I like at Evangelion unit 01? Stupid!!" After he catchs the tram, he arrivers at their apartment to find Hikari was going to spend the night.

"Oh, hi Shinji!" smiles Hikari. "Your looking better

Shinji frowns "that's great. Only if I knew what was going on around here." he comments as he heads to his room. Hikari sits next to Asuka on the couch who was reading a magazine

"Why cant we tell him?" she asks

"I don't know. Just an order." Asuka answers.

Back at Nerv:

"Do you think the third child will be kicked out of NERV?" asks Misato.

"After what he did-" starts Ritsuko but Misato interrupts her

"He? It was the Evangelions fault nnot Shinji's Akagi!. He doesn't even know what happened" shouts Misato.

"If this were a court case he would be held responsible." comments Ritsuko.

"Honestly how can you blame the death of Commander Ikari on Shinji?"

To Be Continued…..

Stuff to read before you flame:

Ok, as stated above, this is not my story, I am merely posting it. Also don't bore me with reality and storyline concepts, this is a fanfic and is in no way obligated to follow any storyline other then what the author chooses. Fanfics are that in which the author would like to see their favorite characters go through and act out, and through the fic that share that vision with others for good or bad. Anyways, I do hope everyone enjoyed it, its short but very nicely done I thought.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Evangelion, or any of its characters, Gainax does and all other respected owners of this series.


	2. Part 2

Temporally Insane

Part 2

By: anonymous

Shinji paced back and fourth in his room. "What have I done? What have I done?" he asks himself over and over. All of a sudden the phone rings. Asuka answers it from the kitchen.

"Hello?" she speaks into the phone.

"Um Asuka? This is Misato, you and Shinji have to come down to Nerv right away. That's a direct order!" shouts Misato and hangs up.

"But Misaaatttoooo" Asuka whines and looks down at herself. She is wrapped in a towel from her shower. She walks to Shinjis room and pounds on the door "Anit-Baka!" she shouts "Misato says to go to Nerv right away." she then enters her own room to get changed. Shinji takes off his headphones.

"What? Huh?" He goes to the door. "Asuka? What about Misato? What happened?" asks Shinji walking towards her door. He knocks lightly. No answer so he decides to walk in. Shinji walks in on Asuka dressing, she is wearing nothing but her skirt. She turns around. Shinji stares at her chest for a second.

"ANTI BAKA! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT GET OUT!" Asuka screams.

"Sorry! Sorry!! I didn't see anything! SORRY!" he runs out of her room. Shinjis face is all red when Asuka walks back out.

"………" he said nothing.

"Hurry up! Lets go pervert." says Asuka with a dirty look. Shinji frowns. They make their way to the tram. They pay and board it. Shinji and Asuka sit across from each other.

"I knocked on the door you know" Shinji commented.

"Oh Suuuuuuure" Asuka shot back.

"I DID!" he snaps back.

"Fine whatever" sighs Asuka resting her head on her hands. Shinji glances at her.

'Why cant I get my life together?" he thinks to himself. Asuka leans closer to his face.

"So.. should I share this little incident with Hikari?" asks Asuka. Shinji gulps. He looks back into her eyes.

"Well.. I'm sor-" began Shinji before Asuka cuts him off.

"That's not the only thing you've done to piss me off Ikari! Your always beating the Angels why we little girls have to sit back and do nothing! That's what you think isn't it? Well.. I cant stand you! I cant stand it!" she screams at him. Shinji looks down.

"I'm sorry.. Its not like I don't have problems of my own." he replies. Asuka changes her look. She has a sympathetic look on her face now.

"Do you want to know what you did?" she asks looking at him. Shinji jerks his head up/

"Please…." he says.

"You….you… you killed Commander Ikari with Unit-01" Asuka looks down painfully. Shinji sees her pain and cries out.

"Why are you upset?! You don't even care about Commander Ikari!" Shinji grabs her shoulders. Asuka continues to look down.

"What else happened?" screams Shinji. A tear rolls down her cheek. That's the first time Shinji ever saw her cry.

"Asuka…" he puts a hand on her cheek. "What happened? What else?" he asks.

"You…… tried to rape and kill me after the accident!" Asuka cries in horror. Shinjis jaw drops and he gasps.

"I…I….I what did I do?!" he whispers

"After the incident you passed out. You were taken to the pilots recovery room in NERV. Then when Rei and I came to see you, you…" Asuka turns her head to the side and closes her eyes. "When I looked at you, you woke up. Then after that.. You jerked up and pulled me underneath you. You started to rip off my cloths. I screamed for Rei to help, but she just stood there watching.. But I kicked you off and ran.. You came after me and did this.." Asuka said, unbuttoning the top of her uniform to reveal a deep scaring cut on her collar bone. "You said you wanted to kill me." Asuka becomes angry and punched Shinji away from her. He fell onto the floor. He rubbed his sore jaw.

"I HATE YOU!" screams Asuka

"I don't remember any of that! If I did it to you I'm sorry!" Shinji got up and hugged her tightly. "Asuka I'm so sorry!" he says stroking her hair.

"Shinji….I'm so scared." Asuka whimpers hugging him back, "I'm so scared.."

To Be Continued…..

Posters Notes: Yeah, as stated in part 1, this is not my fic, I take no credit in this fic. This fic was originally emailed to me some time ago by a friend, and I kinda hope they do read this and yell at me for doing so P

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters.


	3. Part 3

-1Temporally Insane

Part 3

By anonymous

Posters Notes: OK, parts 3 and 4 of this story are written in a script form, my friend was experimenting on writing styles at the time, so without any further delay, here is part 3..

Lime Warning: DANGER, Lime is ahead. This is a scene that is very suggestive or may contain erotic expressions without going into the full course, if you get my drift. You have been warned!

Nerv HQ

Shinji and Asuka finally arrived at Nerv, and were met by an angry Misato.

Misato: What took you so long? You did take the tram right?

Shinji and Asuka nod.

Misato (annoyed): Well, hurry up Shinji! Dr. Akagi is waiting in her office.

Shinji sprints off while Asuka stands next to Misato.

Asuka: Um.. Misato, why did you have us both come?

Misato: It was a slide of words out of habit, you can go home. When Shinji gets home please be sure to tell him that I will be working until morning again.

Asuka (nodding) Ok, bye

Asuka walks out of the room that they were in. Her eyes were on the ground, thoughts running through her head about the tram ride over here. But one thought stuck out in her mind more then the rest.. her feelings towards Shinji. Out in the hallway she runs into Rei.

Rei: You should watch where you are going second child (Calmly)

Asuka: WHAT?!

Rei: There is no need to shout, Second Child

Asuka ignores her and walks away fuming. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Wondergirl today.

In Dr. Akagis Office

Ritsuko: Shinji, a new commander is being sent here from Seele, however I feel I must warn you that you may still be removed from Nerv. That is why I called you down here.

Shinji: I know what I did now.

Ritsuko: How?

Shinji hesitates for a moment : As…Asuka told me.

Ritsuko takes off her glasses: She was instructed not to.

Shinji: I..I pushed her into it, I wanted to know.

Ritsuko: Its ok for now, you may go Shinji.

Shinji slowly gets up from the chair and walks to the door, opening he turns and looks at Ritsuko

Shinji: You know, I didn't mean to.

He then walks out the door.

Ritsuko (to herself) I know

Misatos Apartment

Shinji arrives home shortly after leaving the Nerv building. It was a horrible ride on the tram as many of the off duty Nerv personal stared at him and whispered amongst each other.

Shinji: I'm home!

He looks around. Asuka must be in her room. He plops down on the couch, exhausted.

Asuka walks out of her bedroom, wearing her nightgown, the top partly undone for a seductive appearance.

Shinji looks over and immideiatly his face turns red.

Alarmed Shinjis asks: W-w-what are you doing?

Asuka sits down close next to him

Asuka (in a shy soft voice) Look baka, I been thinking about this for awhile now, and I think I have finally come to a conclusion. I love you.

Shinji (confused) You do? How come you never told me? Always called me names and berated me.

Asuka sighs: I have a hard time showing my feelings, so I put up walls.

Asuka looks him in the eyes: But you tore down my walls.

Her voice then becomes more seductive: I think we should finish what you started.

Shinji shocked: You mean…..

She didn't give him time to finish as she pressed her lips against his. Shinji resisted at first, then started to relax a little until he tensed up when Asuka slid her tongue into his mouth, stroking his with a graceful motion. Shinji finally fully relaxed, completely giving in to her, and his own instincts as he hands begin to wonder. He slowly glides his hands down her robe, which has become more open. Asuka moans a bit and kisses him deeper then before.

Asuka (softly): Shinji..

He starts to kiss along her neck. Asuka gently pulls off his shirt as Shinji works to remove his slacks. Asuka then slides off her robe. Shinji then climbs on top of her as she gently lays back, her arms holding the back of his neck, pulling him forward to her.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Shiest" Asuka swore in german and bolted to her room.

"Oh God" Shinji said as he rushed to put his cloths back on.

Shinji then answers the door.

Shinji: Huh?!

Rei is standing there.

Shinji: What are you doing here

Rei walks into the apartment, not waiting to be invited in

Rei: Where is Asuka?

Shinji: In her room.

Rei: OH… may I speak with her alone?

Shinji (confused) sure. (walks away to go get Asuka)

Asuka comes out fully dressed with a disgusted look on her face at the sight of Rei.

Asuka: What do you want?

Rei: You dropped this in the hall.

She holds out Asuka Nerv ID

Asuka: Oh…

She reachs out to grab it when Rei grabs her arm and pulls her close, Asuka feels a needle enter her arm.

Asuka: Hey, what are you--

Asuka slumps over, passed out.

Five minutes later Shinji walks back out into the living room, Asuka and Rei are gone.

Shinji Asuka?

To Be Continued…..

More notes: Well isn't that a twist. I hope everyone enjoyed this, Part 4, the final chapter of this short story will be out soon.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Evangelion (nor does my friend) everyone knows who does. Do I really need to say it?


	4. Part 4

-1Temporally Insane

Part 4

By anonymous

Asuka sat alone in the dark. Slowly coming to her senses as she awoke. 'Where am I?' she thought to her self as she looked around and panics as she sees she is tied down to a chair, her shirt off.

Asuka: What the ?!

She struggles to free herself, but to no avail. Looking down at her arm she sees an IV needle in it. Following the hose with her eyes she sees its connected to some sort of pump machine. The bag already connected to the machine is empty. She then sees Rei walk around the corner holding a similar bag filled with a yellowish substance.

Asuka: Rei whats going on? What are you doing?

Rei ignores the questions as she removes the empty bag and replaces it with the filled bag. Asuka watchs in horror as Rei places another needle into her other arm, then connecting it to the same machine. Asuka squirms in pain.

Rei: Now if you hold still it is a lot less painful you know.

Asuka What….What the hell are you doing?!

Rei: I am enjecting you with the same substance that made Shinji go insane for a short while. It didn't work as I had wanted it to though, erasing his memories and all…Oh well every plan has a minor set back..

Rei then pokes another needle near her neck. Asuka wrenches in pain.

Asuka: What does it do?

Rei takes needle that was laying on a small table near the machine and injects herself in the arm. She looks up in pleasure as her eyes glaze over. Letting out a sigh of enjoyment.

Asuka: YOUR ON HEROINE!

Rei: Better. it's a high form of concentrated LCL that works like an energizer.

Asuka: Form of LCL?

Rei: The stuff that's in the entry plugs of our Evas alright. But stronger, more powerful.

Asuka: Than whats in this stuff?

Rei lightens up a little: Toxins

Asuka lets out a gasp of horror.

Rei: Just kidding, open wide now.

Rei then shoves a gag in Asukas mouth.

Rei: This might hurt a little bit.

Rei then picks up another needle, this one longer then the others and proceeded to inject it into Asukas stomach. Asuka withers in pain, screaming through the gag.

Rei: Oh did that hurt? Too bad.

Rei: This is another drug, it will paralize you for about three days also rendering you unconscious. All I have to do is turn on this machine. Why do this you ask? Well once your paralyzed I will take pictures of you doing obscure things and sell them to the media. News groups will pay anything for dirt on us Eva pilots. Once that is established I will have more then enough money to market my LCL

Asukas eyes widen as Rei nears the button.

Rei: And am I serious? Yes. I'll give them to the people at school and ruin your reputation also. Why? Payback for calling me a doll and treating me like one.

Rei pushes the button. A steady stream of yellow liquid begins to pump in her through the needle. Asuka struggles and squirms in pain, screaming through the gag as the pain become emence, as if burning her from the inside out. She prays that Shinji will find her.

Shinji is running towards Reis apartment, that was the only place Asuka could be. He didn't know what it was but something didn't feel right about Rei coming over so suddenly and then disappearing with Asuka. Reaching the apartment Shinji knocks on the door.. Rei answers the door in her usual voice.

Shinji: Rei, is Asuka here?

Rei: No why?

Shinji: Um ok

Shinji looks passed Rei into her apartment, she didn't seem like herself, though he couldn't place what it was. He then spied Asuka shirt lieing on the floor. Seeing this he pushs passed her and picks up the shirt

Shinji: Whats this doing here?!

Rei: Um she um came by for laundry and I um….

Hearing a small moan for the closet Shinjis rushs over and throws open the door, Asuka is barely conscious as the drug is already taking its effect.

Shinji: ASUKA!

He jerks the needles out of her arms and the one from the belly and ungags her. All Asuka can do is smile at him as she cant move. Shinji lies her down softly on the ground and looks to Rei

Shinji: Why Rei?

Rei: Do you remember the night of the accident?

Shinji clenches his head trying to remember.

Shinji: NO!

Rei The night you and I made love.

Shinji gasps and backs away a step "That,… that isn't true

Rei: The night of the accident you came to my house. We sat, had tea. One thing lead to another. I took all your troubles away. You went along with it and you liked it. But then Asuka got in the way. I took great pleasure in watching you try to rape her during your stay at the hospital. But I want you to love me Shinji. Love me!

She walks up to him, embracing her arms about him

Rei: We can forget about her and go back to the way things were before, with just the two of us.

Shinji pushes her back: No… I don't love you

Rei steps back.

Shinji: I don't Rei, You took advantage of me!

Rei no….NO!

Rei injects her self again.

Shinji: You just keep your stupid drugs, and stay away from us!

Rei glares at him.

Rei: you love me, I know it!

Shinji: You need help Rei.

Shinji then bends down and picks up Asuka

Shinji: We're going home.

Shinji walks passed Rei, not even looking at her as he carries Asuka.

Rei: No, if I cant have you no one will!

She runs over to her desk and pulls out a sidearm from the drawer, shooting Shinji in the leg.

Rei: That ones a warning!

Shinji :Rei NO!

Shinji holds his leg where he had been shot, stumbling a little with the weight of Asuka.

Shinji: How are you going to explain killing us?

Rei smiles: Simple, this is Captain Katsuragis gun, she will be blamed for the murder of her two pilots under her care.

At this time, Nerv intelligence burst into the room, quickly covering Asuka and Shinji while the rest hurry to subdue Rei who fights franticly, but to no avail. Rei is then taken under custody to the local mental hospital as Shinji and Asuka are treated over night in Nervs infirmary.

The next day both Shinji and Asuka are back home.

Asuka: Thank you Shinji, for yesterday.

Shinji could only smile at her, he was just glad she was safe.

Asuka: I've only seen you display bravery and courage like that one other time, and both times you saved me.

Shinji: Well, when it comes to you.

Asuka leans in and gives Shinji a deep kiss, whom Shinji happily agrees to and returns. At this time Misato walks in on them

Misato: That's just what I need, a pregnant pilot.

Asuka: MISATO!

Shinji: Its not like that!

Misato: Oh yeah!

Argueing can be heard outside the apartment. It appears that everything is back to normal….well almost everything.

The End.

Posters Notes: Well this is the last of the Temporally Insane saga. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, I know my friend enjoyed writing it. Nice little twist at the end I think. At any rate I think this was very well written. On to the disclaimer. By the way, Asuka Kaylee, if your reading this, SEND ME AN EMAIL!

Disclaimer: Well as everyone knows, who actually owns Evangelion and all characters, Gainax and all respected affiliates.


End file.
